


The Only Witness

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: POV First Person, Ragnarok, valkyrie and the mysterious foursome, valkyrie's life on sakaar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: Takes place during Ragnarok. We never knew how Valkyrie dragged Loki to her apartment without any suspicion, until now. A neighbor on her floor, tells their story.





	The Only Witness

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written because of a [thread ](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/post/169976715666/ghostlybelladonna-lazy-cat-corner)on Tumblr yesterday. Ghostlybelladonna wanted to know what would happen, and I somehow delivered. Anyway, here is the fic nobody (except for op) asked for! I also just finished writing it, so there might be errors in the fic. Anyhow, enjoy!

I suck at telling stories, let me start off by saying that. But considering that I’m currently sitting in a bunker and spend most of my time glaring at a metal wall and contemplate my life, I might as well write it down for someone interested to read. This time, I’ve been thinking about my neighbor. The one _before_ the revolution. My current neighbors are just as miserable and uninteresting as me. No, don’t get ahead of yourself. I mean, yeah, I had a small crush on her, but that’s not why I’m here. I’m talking about her because I am 98% convinced that she is partially responsible for the revolution on Sakaar. The other 2% is me considering that this whole thing is a conspiracy and The Grandmaster is using it to his advantage to gain more power. That crazy rant is for another day.

Anyway, my neighbor. I wish I could tell you her name, but I have no idea. I never had the courage to actually ask her. But I gave her a name in my head, and we will use that so you won’t be confused. Let’s call her Brandy because I always see her clutching a bottle of brandy. Brandy lived a couple of doors down from me back in my apartment…When I had an apartment. I never knew her personally, but I felt like I knew everything about her just by watching her walk to her door.

Brandy rarely came home empty handed. Some days she would be clutching a crate of liquor or balancing bottles of gin in her arms. One time, she dropped a bottle and I picked it up for her. I hoped that maybe I could start a conversation, but when I opened my mouth to introduce myself, she grabbed the bottle in her mouth, followed by a muffled “thank you”.  She also sometimes had a new weapon to show. There were some weapons I saw that I couldn’t figure out how it would work.

Other days, she would bring _someone_ along with her. That’s when I realized I didn’t have a shot with her (not the point). They were always different, but somehow alike and she never brought home the same person twice. None of them stayed long, but everyone in the building knew things were going to get loud.

The days she came home empty handed, were the days you steer clear. I never knew her job, but I’m pretty sure her boss was being a dick whenever she came home with nothing to show. If you thought her sex noises were loud, you never heard her on a bad day. You would think she was torturing someone in the room. (Maybe that was her job?) I figured early on that Brandy was an alcoholic, but it still surprised me how many glass bottles I would hear her shatter on days she wanted to drink her problems away. Come to think of it, that was mostly every day.

The last I saw of Brandy was the same day Sakaar turned upside down. My door was broken for some time. The automatic open and close switch was faulty when I moved in and only got worse until I finally said “fuck it” and sat down to fix the damn thing. I saw Brandy leave that morning, looking a little annoyed and grumbling about how she doesn’t work on-call and wanting to disembowel someone (probably her boss). She came back rather quickly, and to no surprise, with someone in her arms.

When I first saw her walk in, I breathed a sigh of relief that her boss didn’t give her a hard time. The closer she approached me, the more concerning everything looked. Her new date seemed less responsive than the others. To be blunt, he was knocked out cold. What made everything even more weird, was that she could carry the grown man with her own two hands. Mind you, this man must have been over six feet and Brandy could hardly reach the top shelf of a liquor cabinet. Everything seemed more sketchy than usual. I shouldn’t have opened my mouth. The smart thing would be to call the police, but my curiosity and concern was clawing at me.

“How’s it going?”

She sharply turns around, and looks at me like she has never seen me before.

“It’s going,” she mutters.

“What ‘cha got there?” I peer over and study the unconscious man’s face.

“…Work.”

“Work?” Her job became even more of a mystery.

She nods her head and opens her door. “I’m working from home, today.”

She starts laughing to herself, like it was a joke only she understood. Which to be fair, she probably was the only one who understood it. I just kept gaping at her like an idiot and nodded my head.

“Umm, have fun.” I return back to my work and repeatedly smack myself in the head with my screw driver because who the fuck tells someone to have fun when they drag an unconscious person in their apartment.

None of it made sense. I didn’t personally know Brandy, but she didn’t seem like the type to take advantage of someone. It couldn’t have been what happened, but then I heard chains rattling in her apartment followed by some muffled shouting. She walked out too fast to indicate she did anything more than chain up the man.

This was it, this was my chance to call for help, or open the door to figure out what happened to the man or something other than pacing around the hallway panicking. That’s all I could do. It makes sense, now, when people say they didn’t know what to do when they saw a dangerous situation happen.

Just when I finally plucked up the courage to break open the door, she came strutting back with two more men! I wish I was imagining it, but I couldn’t grasp what in the nine realms she could possibly need three men for other than a kinky foursome. Either that or her toilet, heater and electrical outlets all broke at the same time and she needed three separate repair men to fix it.

Of course, it didn’t make more sense after that. Why would it? All four of them walk out like nothing weird went on behind those closed doors and that was the last I saw of her and her bed-buddies. In fact, that was the last I saw of Sakaar.

Correction, I did see her one last time, but it was too fast for me to know for sure if it was her. I just finished fixing my door, when out of the blue, police sirens were blaring everywhere. I look out the window to find the source of the noise. Low and behold, there she is, gripping the top of a transporter and flying around the city like a kite’s tail. At least twelve police ships were following her and she left Sakaar through “The Devils Anus” (cringe). A couple of hours later, another (and much larger) ship followed out and it was the beginning of the end. The Grandmaster’s servants revolted and overthrew him.

If Sakaar wasn’t already a backwards planet, it is now. Ever since Brandy took her grand exit, nothing has been the same. I can only hope I will one day find a ship out of this trash planet and figure out where she went. Too much went on that day for it to be a coincidence and at this point, I have a right to know what it was. I was her only witness, after all!       

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk, I had fun writing this fic. It helped me get a better grip on Valkyrie's personality and possibly I can write my fics with a new understanding. Anyway, another accomplishment I never thought I would make. Let me know in the comments how you imagined the situation would go.


End file.
